Tropical Adventure
by Spicetwist
Summary: (Complete) Laura sets out on the adventure of a lifetime to save Luke from Jennifer Smith. They will have to team up with someone from their past to survive. This adventure takes them from Port Charles, to Florida, to a deserted island.
1. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.**

**Chapter 1**

**Laura's house**

It was a beautiful Friday evening.  Laura looked in the mirror to check her hair.  Luke would be arriving soon.  She walked down the stairs.

"Bye Mommy," Lulu called.  She was trying to break away from Lesley, who was trying to zip her coat.

Laura gave her a hug.  "Bye baby.  You and grandma have fun at Aunt Bobbie's."  She turned and looked at her mother.

Lesley smiled at her; she knew how special tonight was to her daughter. 

Tonight they were going to have a special candlelight dinner and discuss their plans for their wedding.  Laura felt it was almost too good to be true that she and Luke would soon be remarried.  She knew that this wedding would be different; it would be small and informal like they wanted the first time.  This time it would not get out of control and turn into the event of the year.

A car horn sounded.  "Come on honey we have to get going."  Lesley said, taking Lulu's hand.  "Bye honey.  I would tell you to have fun, but I am sure that you will."  She winked at Laura as she and Lulu went out the front door.

Laura sat down on the sofa to wait for Luke.  She smiled to herself.  It was amazing how much she and Luke had been through together.  She thought about the day on the sailboat when she first admitted that she loved Luke.  She never dreamed of all the adventure that would lead to.  She realized that she missed all the excitement that she and Luke used to share.

She remembered the night they spent in Wyndhams.  That reminded her of the summer they spent on the run, finding out that their friend Hutch was the hit man that Frank Smith had sent.  No one ever understood how she and Luke could remain friends with him after all that had happened.  Laura was not even sure she understood it herself, but there was some kind of bond between them that bound them together.

Thinking about that summer, she wondered what had ever happened to Hutch.  She knew that he had escaped from police custody when the ambulance that was taking him back to prison was ambushed.  Rose Kelly had hid him for a few days, before he took off.  The police had never caught him.

The clock in the hall stuck eight o'clock.  Laura's thoughts came back to the present.  Luke was an hour late.  She thought about calling him, but decided against it.  He had probably been tied up at the club.  She would wait a little while before she tried calling him.  Soon she was lost in thought again.

She thought about the summer they spent on the Cassadine's Yacht and then on the island.   She remembered how wonderful it felt to be in Luke's arms again after she came back to Port Charles after the Cassadines had kidnapped her.  She belonged with Luke; their divorce had been a mistake.

She looked at the clock it was almost nine.  Laura began to feel worried about Luke.  She walked to the phone, but before she could pick it up it rang.

"Hello?"

"Laura," the voice said.

"Luke! Where are…."

"Laura, listen to me," Luke interrupted.  "I need your help.  It's Jennifer; her men grabbed me last night when I left the club.  We are in a hotel in Surfland, Florida.  I don't know the address but I can see the ocean through the window.  All I can see that might help is a sign along the sidewalk with a big number 5 on it."

Laura was shaking, but she managed to make her voice sound calm.  "Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it."

"That's my girl.  I want you to call Roy and have him come down here, as soon as possible."

"Ok, we will be there as soon as we can, Luke."

"No!  I don't want you here Laura.  Jennifer is set on revenge.  If she sees you she will try to kill you.  I don't want you in that kind of danger.  I want Roy to come alone.  Please promise me that you won't come with Roy," Luke begged.

"I promise.  Luke don't worry, Roy will find you."

"That's my baby.  Laura, I have to go, someone's coming.  I love you."  Luke said, and then he was gone.

"I love you too," Laura whispered to the dial tone.

She quickly dialed Roy's number.  No one answered.  "Maybe he is at Felicia's," she said to herself as she dialed Felicia's number.

"Hello?" said Felicia's sleepy voice.

"Felicia, its Laura.  Sorry to call so late, but I am trying to find Roy.  Have you seen him today?"

"No, Roy is out of town till Monday.  Can I do…"

Laura hung up before Felicia could finish.  "What am I going do?" she asked herself as the phone fell to the floor.  "I guess it is up to me."

She picked up the phone and called Bobbie.  She quickly explained to Bobbie what was going on.  "Can Lulu and my mother stay with you till I get back?"

"Of course they can," said Bobbie.

"Bobbie, don't tell my mother where I am going.  I don't want to worry her.  She was never fond of the adventures that I went on with Luke."

"I won't.  Laura, didn't you promise Luke that you wouldn't go to Surfland?"

"Not exactly.  I promised him that I wouldn't go to Surfland with Roy.  Well Roy isn't going, so I am not breaking that promise."

Bobbie laughed.  "I guess it's all those years of hanging around with my brother, but you are starting to think like a Spencer."

"I will take that as a compliment.  Bobbie, I have to go.  I need to call the airport and make a reservation.  I will call you when I get there."

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Laura smiled.  "I will.  Don't worry; I am not coming back to Port Charles without Luke.  I promise you that.  Bye."

She hung up, then called the airport and made a reservation under the name Lucy Johnson.  She was glad Luke had ID cards made up with all the aliases that they had used when they were on the run.  Jennifer might have people watching for Laura Spencer leaving Port Charles.

She pulled her big bag out of the closet.  She always kept it packed for emergency situations.  She had trouble getting it down the stairs; it was as heavy as always.   Just as she reached the bottom step the doorbell rang.

She opened the door.

"Did you call a cab Miss?"

"Yes, to the airport, please"

The driver picked up her bag and almost dropped it.  He went out the door shaking his head.

"Don't worry Luke, help is on the way," she whispered to no one in particular.  She turned out the lights and walked out to the cab.


	2. An Old Friend

**Chapter 2**

**Surfland****, ****Florida******

Early Saturday morning, Laura walked out of her room at the cheap motel she had just checked into.  She looked both ways down the street.  She didn't know which way to go to start her search.  Turning left she started to walk.  The buildings in this section of town were really run down.  It was a perfect hiding place.  Jennifer would never think to look for her here.  Or would she?

As she walked along, she had a strange feeling that someone was following her.  She quickly stopped and looked behind her.  There was no one in sight.  She started walking again after deciding that she was just imagining things.  She passed an alley and stopped again to decide which was to go.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, placing their hand over her mouth.  She was pulled into the alley.  Her attacker turned her around so she was facing him.  Her eyes grew wide as she recognized a face she had not seen for years.

"Laura?  It is you, isn't it?" he said as he released his grip on her.

"Hutch!  I am so happy to see you," said Laura as she gave him a hug.  "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from the police, as usual.  I might ask you the same question.  I never expected to see you here.  How have you been?  Where's Luke?"

"Oh, Hutch.  Luke is in trouble.  Frank Smith's daughter, Jennifer kidnapped him and is holding him somewhere here in Surfland," said Laura.  She was talking quickly and her words were starting to run together.  "I don't know where he is.  What am I going to do?"

"Slow down.  Tell me everything from the beginning."

"I don't have time.  She may have already killed him or worse," cried Laura.

"What could be worse than killing him?"

"She could have forced him to marry her.  She has tried that once before."

"Marry her?  Well it wouldn't be valid, he is already married to you isn't he?

"No, not anymore, Hutch," said Laura sadly.  "We are divorced."

"That is impossible; you two were so much in love.  What happened?"

"I will explain that later, right now I have to find Luke."

"You still love him don't you?  Otherwise, you wouldn't be here trying to rescue him," said Hutch.

"Yes, I still love him.  We have worked out our problems and we are going to be remarried soon."

"That's good to hear.  Look, tell me what you know about where Luke is.  Maybe I can help you."

"Help me?  Why?  Won't you be putting yourself at risk of being caught?"

"Maybe, but I owe you and Luke a lot.  You didn't have to help me that night in the Whitaker's barn after I tried to kill the two of you.  I will never forget that.  I value your friendship.  So if there is anything I can do to help you, I will do it, no matter what the risks."

"Thanks Hutch," said Laura smiling at him.

"No need to thank me.  It is the least I can do.  No what do you know about Luke.  Do you have any idea where Jennifer may be holding him?"

"I don't know much.  All he said was that he could see a sign that had a large number 5 on it and he could see the ocean outside the window of Jennifer's hotel room."

"A sign with a 5 on it?  I think I know where that sign is."

"You do!" yelled Laura with relief.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down.  I think I know what building he is in, but how do we know which room?"

"I don't know.  I never thought of that.  I am sure she isn't listed in the phone book."

"No, I doubt that.  Give me a moment to think."

Laura sat down on the curb, her face showed how worried she was.  She wondered if Jennifer had already hurt Luke.  She was glad to have Hutch's help, but she worried about the danger she was putting him in.

"Laura, would you be willing to do anything to help Luke?"

"Yes.  Anything," said Laura.

"Even if it involved breaking the law?"

"I guess so.  Why?"

Hutch saw the uncertainty in her face.  "I have an idea, but it may turn out with us getting arrested.  Are you willing to risk it?"

"Yes.  I would do anything for Luke."

Hutch smiled at her.  "Now that is the Laura that I remember.  We will put our plan in motion tomorrow morning.  I still have some details to think through."

Laura was uneasy.  She wanted to go to Luke right away, but she knew that Hutch was right.  It would be foolish to put the plan in motion without making sure that it would be foolproof.

"Ok," Laura said reluctantly.  "I guess I can wait that long."

"Let's go to dinner tonight.  I want to hear all about what has happened to you and Luke since the last time I saw you in Port Charles."

"I don't know Hutch," said Laura.  " I don't think I could eat.  I am too nervous."

"Well then, you should be starved.  If I remember right, when you get nervous, your appetite increases," Hutch said with a laugh.

Laura had to smile.  He was right.

"Ok, you got me.  I just don't feel right going out to eat knowing that Luke could be in danger."

"Well I also want to discuss my plan with you.  So are we on for dinner?"

"Ok.  I guess we can do that.  What time?"

"7:00 pm, at the fish place about two blocks from here."

"Ok.  See you later Hutch, and thanks," said Laura with gratitude.

"See you later.  Laura, don't worry, I am sure that Luke will be fine," said Hutch.

Laura watched as he walked away, before she turned around and walked back to her motel room.


	3. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 3**

**A small seafood restaurant**

It was about 7:15 when Laura walked into the restaurant.  She sees Hutch sitting in a booth near the window.  She walks over to the table.  He gets up as she approaches the table.  Laura slides into the booth across from where Hutch had been sitting.  Hutch sat back down.

He smiled at her.  "I didn't think you were going to come," he said.

"I'm sorry that I'm late.  I got lost."

"No problem, you're here now."

The waiter came and took their order.

"So tell me about your plan."

"In time, I want to hear about you and Luke.  Do you have any children," said Hutch.

"Yes, three.  I mean two."

"Don't you know how many you have?  Is it two or three?" Hutch asked with a look of confusion.

"Well I have three, but only two with Luke."

"Who is the father of the other one?"

"Stavros Cassadine."

"Cassadine?  Wasn't that the name of the man who tried to freeze Port Charles?"

"Yes, Stavros is his son."

"Why would you want to have anything to do with that family?"

"I didn't want to.  They kidnapped me years ago.  I had to marry Stavros to stay alive.  Luke knew all about it.  I just never told him that I had had a baby.  His name is Nikolas.  Luke just found out a few years ago when Nikolas came to Port Charles."

"Is that why you are divorced?"

"I think that was the start of it, but it is not the whole reason."

"What was the rest of it?" asked Hutch

"Hutch, I would rather not talk about that."

"Ok.  I understand.  So tell me about the children you and Luke have together."

"We have a boy named Lucky and a daughter Lulu."

Hutch looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Those are interesting names."

She smiled at him.  "Well that's not their real names.  They are nicknames.  Lucky's real name is Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr. and Lulu's is Lesley Lu."

Their dinner arrived at that time.  While they ate, Laura told him about their time on the Cassadine's Island and returning to Port Charles after being in Canada.

"I can't believe you jumped out of a plane."

"Believe me, I didn't want to.  We didn't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.  I just can't see you doing that.  Luke yes, but you no."

They finished eating dinner and Hutch ordered them dessert.

"How did you know that I was still hungry?" she asked.

"I can tell by your face that you are still nervous and upset about Luke, which means you are still hungry."

Laura gave him a faint smile. "Hutch will you tell me your plan now?"

"Ok, tomorrow morning I want you to go into the flower shop across the street and buy three dozen roses.  Don't have them delivered, take them with you"

"Roses?  How is that going to help Luke?"

"When the delivery boy comes out to make his deliveries, I will follow him and steal his uniform and his van.  Then I will pick you up and take the flowers you bought to the building that Luke is in," said Hutch.

"Ok, then what?"

"You wait in the van…"

"No!" said Laura loudly.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at her.  Laura blushed.

"No," she said more quietly.  "I want to help you rescue Luke.  I don't want to be left behind to wait and worry."

Hutch smiled at her.

"Don't worry you will be with me when I go in to rescue him.  This is just a plan to find out what hotel room he is in and to get in to check out the layout.  We will go back later to pull the actual rescue mission."

"Ok, as long as we agree that I go with you when you rescue Luke, I will wait in the van while you deliver the flowers."

"That's a girl.  I forgot how brave you were."

Laura shook her head.

"Hutch, I am not brave.  I would just do anything for the man I love."

"Then Luke is a lucky man."

"Hutch, I have a question.  What name do I put on the card?  I don't think that Jennifer would like to get flowers from me.  Plus she would know that I am in town.  She might move Luke somewhere else."

"I never thought of that," Hutch said.  "I know!  Put 'From Your Secret Admirer.'  That will keep her guessing for a while."

Laura smiled at him.

"I love it."

"We better are going.  We have a busy day ahead of us."

Hutch paid the bill and walked Laura back to her motel.

"Meet me in front of the flower shop at 9:00 am."

"Ok.  Thanks for all your help Hutch."

Hutch smiled at her and walked away.


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4**

**Outside the flower shop**

Laura paced nervously while she waited for Hutch.  He was late.  Had he changed his mind?  She felt a tap on her shoulder.  She turned around and found Hutch standing behind her.

"Think I wasn't coming?" he asked.

"No I knew you would."

"Now, I am going around to the back of the shop to wait for the delivery man to come out.  You go in and buy the flowers.  When you come out, I want you to walk about two blocks down the street.  I will pick you up there."

Hutch turned and went down the alley.  Laura walked into the store and bought the flowers.

In the alley, Hutch watched as the delivery man came out and started to get into his van.  Hutch walked up behind him and knocked him out.  He pulled the man behind some boxes and took his uniform.  He grabbed the keys and jumped into the van.

Hutch sped out of the alley and skidded to a stop next to Laura.  He took the flowers from her, so she could get in the van.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes.  Let's go!"

He smiled at her as they sped through the streets of Surfland.  He could tell by her eagerness how much she still loved Luke.  He pulled the van to a stop outside a large building near the ocean.

Laura looked out the van window ad saw a sign that said: 'Public Beach Access Walkway 5.'  The number 5 on the sign was much larger than the words.  That had to be the sign that Luke saw out the window.

She watched as Hutch took a pad of paper and wrote something on it.  He opened the door of the van and got out.

"Be careful Hutch," she said.

Hutch nodded and walked into the hotel.

He approached the front desk and said, "I have a delivery for Jennifer Smith.  I am supposed to give them to her personally."

The clerk looked him over and checked his list.  "704"

"Thanks," Hutch said.  He got on the elevator and went up to the seventh floor.  He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door.  This had to work.  He didn't want to go back to Laura with bad news.  He knocked on the door.

A large, tough looking man answered the door.

"I have a delivery for Jennifer Smith," said Hutch.

"I'll take it."

"Sorry, I was instructed to give it to her and no one else"

"Just a minute," said the man closing the door in Hutch's face.

The man walked through the suite.  He entered the room where Jennifer sat.  Luke was tied to a chair in the corner.

"It won't be long now my love," she said to him.  "This time tomorrow we will complete the wedding ceremony that keeps being interrupted."

Luke scowled at her.

"This time your little Laura won't be able to help you."

"Excuse me Madam," the man interrupted.

"Yes, Charles.  What is it?"

"There is a delivery man here with flowers for you.  He said he is to give them directly to you."

"Ok show him in," she said.

She watched the man leave the room and then turned to Luke.

"I am going to untie you till he leaves, but no funny business."

She walked over to Luke and untied his hands.

Hutch entered the room.  Luke's eyes grew wide as he recognized Hutch.

He handed the flowers the Jennifer.  He inched his way over till he was standing in front of Luke.

"How beautiful," she said.  She looked at the card.  "A secret admirer?  How exciting!  Just a minute and I'll get your tip."

She picked up her purse and started to look through it for the money.  Hutch reached his hand behind him and handed the piece of paper to Luke.  Luke looked at it.  It had one word on it.  It said 'Midnight.'

Jennifer handed Hutch some money.  He headed for the door, he stopped and looked back at Jennifer and Luke.

"Good day Madam, Sir."

Luke nodded his head and smiled.  Hutch knew that Luke understood.

He made his way back down to the lobby and out to the van.

"Well?" asked Laura.  "How did it go?"

"Fine.  They are in room 704."

"Did… did you see Luke?   Is he ok?  Did he recognize you? How are we going to get him out of there?"

"Slow down Laura, one question at a time."

Laura blushed.

"Sorry," she said.

"Ok, in order.  Yes I saw Luke.  He looked like he was all right.  Yes, he recognized me.  I will fill you in later on the plan to get him out, right now I have one more thing to do here."

He pulled the van around to the back of the building.  There was a truck parked there.  Two men were unloading supplies into the service entrance.

"Laura, I need your help.  I want you to keep those guys busy for a few minutes.  I just can't think of how."

"I know.  Hutch take off that delivery uniform and give it to me."

They got in the back of the van and he pulled the coveralls off and handed them to Laura.  She slipped them on and got out of the van taking the delivery schedule with her.

Laura walked over to the two men.

"Excuse me.  Can either of you tell me how to get to 156 Conan Street?"

As they started giving her directions, Hutch got out of the van and walked to the door of the building which they had left open.  He placed a piece of tape on it, so that the door wouldn't lock.  He went back to the van and waited for Laura.

She got back in the van.

"Good girl.  I would never have thought of that.  It took an awful long time for them to give you directions since that street is only two blocks from here."

"Oh, it only took them a few seconds to give me the directions.  The rest of the time, they were trying to get me to go out with them."

Hutch laughed.  He drove Laura back to her motel.

"I am going to ditch this van.  You get some rest.  I will be back for you at 11:00 tonight.  We are going in after Luke at midnight."

"Do you think this is going to work?" she asked

"I don't know, but we will find out tonight."


	5. The Rescue

**Chapter 5**

**Outside Jennifer's building**

Laura and Hutch got out of the new van that Hutch had stolen from a car lot.  They were both dressed in black.

"Do you think the police are looking for this van yet?" asked Laura nervously.

"No, they probably won't notice its gone until morning.  Do you remember what you are supposed to do?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure this guy you hired can be trusted?"

"I have known him for a few years.  He has helped me several times before.  He will do anything if you pay him enough.  Are you ready."

"Lets go."

They walked to the delivery entrance and the door opened easily.  They took the service elevator up to the seventh floor.  Hutch took his bag and went into the men's room.  Laura continued down the hall and entered the supply closet.

Laura took a screwdriver out of her bag and took the screws out of the cover on the air vent.  She crawled through the vent.  Hutch had told her that Jennifer's room was right next to the closet.

She slowly approach the next grate.  She peered through it.  She saw Luke alone in the room tied to a chair.  She quietly unscrewed the grate, the picked up her radio and called Hutch.

"Ok, Hutch.  I am here.  I can see Luke."

"Great.  Let me know the second you have him free.  I am lighting the smoke bombs right now.  Mike are you ready?"

"Yes Hutch."  

"Ok Laura, we will be waiting for your call.  Good luck."

Laura crawled into the room.  She tiptoed up to Luke.  He opened his eyes and started to speak.  She motioned for him to be quiet.

She pulled up her pants leg and removed the knife that was taped there.  She quickly cut the ropes that were holding Luke.  He got up and kissed her.

Suddenly the door flew open.  There stood Jennifer and two of her bodyguards.  The guards had their guns drawn.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Jennifer.

She turned to the men who were with her.

"Tie them both up," she ordered.

They started toward Luke and Laura.

"NOW!" Laura yelled into the radio.

The fire alarm sounded.  The men stopped and looked at each other.

"Get them you fools!" shouted Jennifer.

Just then the lights went out.  Luke and Laura dove into the vent and crawled back to the supply closet.  The fire alarm was still blaring.  They held hands and ran out into the hallway.  They saw Jennifer's bodyguard coming out of her room.  They quickly joined the crowds of people trying to escape from the building.

As they ran, Laura noticed the smoke pouring from the men's room and knew that Hutch's smoke bombs were doing their job.  Soon they lost Jennifer's bodyguards in the crowd.

When they reached the ground floor, Laura pulled Luke toward the back of the building and out the supply entrance to where Hutch was waiting with the van.  Hutch threw the van into gear and sped off.  They did not notice that Jennifer's bodyguards were right behind them.


	6. A Desperate Escape

**Chapter 6**

**Inside the van**

Luke kissed Laura, then took her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?  I mean, I am glad to see you, but I told you to stay in Port Charles," said Luke.

"No you didn't.  You said that you didn't want me to come with Roy.  Well, Roy was out of town, so I came here alone.  So I didn't break my promise."

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed.

"Marry me," she said.

They kissed again.

"How did you ever find me?   My description was not very helpful was it?"

"Well I had no idea where to look for you.  Luckily I ran into Hutch.  He knew where the hotel was.  The clue you gave me about the sign was more important that you thought.  It told him right where to look for you."

Luke turned to Hutch.

"Thanks Buddy.  You can't imagine how surprised I was when I saw you in Jennifer's room earlier today."

"I can imagine.  I really didn't do that much Luke," said Hutch.

"Don't listen to him Luke.  It was Hutch's plan that got you out of there," said Laura smiling at Hutch.

"Now Laura, it may have been my plan, but you are the one who took all the risks."

Luke turned and looked at Laura.  He shook his head.

"Laura, when will you ever learn to listen.  You know I don't like you risking your life.  I want you to be safe.  However, I am very happy to see you."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately.  For a moment, they both forgot that Hutch was there.  They didn't need to worry though, because Hutch's attention was on the car speeding up behind them.

He sped up and the car behind them sped up.  He tried switching lanes and the other car did the same.  There was no doubt about it, that car was definitely following them.

He wondered if he should let Luke and Laura know what was going on.  Hutch glanced at the two of them sitting next to him, they were still kissing, oblivious to what was going on around them.  They could really get themselves into some dangerous situations.  Hutch looked in the mirror again and saw that the car was gaining on them.  He knew that he had to clue his friends in.

"Um, you guys may want to save that for later," he said.

Luke pulled away from Laura and grinned at Hutch.

"What's the matter pal, too mushy for you?" he teased.

"No.  Any other time I would like to watch the show you two are putting on, but not right now," Hutch said.

Laura noticed the serious look on Hutch's face.

"What's wrong?"

"We have company," he said pointing over his shoulder.

Luke and Laura looked behind them.  They saw the black car that was right behind them.

"I recognize those guys.  They work for Jennifer," said Luke.

"Step on it Hutch.  Get us out of here," Laura said.

Hutch pressed the accelerator down and the car shot ahead.  Unlike Luke and Laura, he knew where they were and he did not like the stretch of road they were coming to.  It was a very winding road.  On their right, would be a 30 foot drop down to the ocean.  On their left, there would be a solid rock wall.  This was not the place that Hutch wanted to have a showdown with the other car.

Luke saw the fear in Laura's eyes.  He took hold of her hand.  She smiled at him.  The touch of his hand was all she needed to give her the strength to get through any situation.

"Hold on!" said Hutch.

The black car sped up and moved to the left side of their van.  There was a sudden sound of metal hitting metal as the black car swerved into the van, trying to force them over the edge and into the ocean far below.

Hutch gripped the steering wheel tighter and kept his full attention on the road.  Beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead and his knuckles were white as he tried to keep the van on the road.  He knew that all three of their lives were in his hands.

The men in the car continued to try to force them off of the road.  They suddenly slowed down to fall a little ways behind the van.  Laura looked relieved.

"It looks like they're giving up," she said

"Don't count on it Angel," Luke said looking behind them.

As they rounded a curve, the black car sped up and rammed the side of the van with great force.  Hutch lost control of the van and it headed for the edge.

Laura screamed and threw her arms around Luke as she saw the sharp drop off coming closer and closer.  Luke leaned down and kissed Laura.  If they were going to die, he wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

The brakes of the van squealed as Hutch tried to stop their inevitable plunge into the ocean.


	7. Where Danger Lurks

**Chapter 7**

**A winding road**

The van sped closer and closer to the edge.  Luke and Laura held each other close.  Laura had her eyes tightly closed.  She knew she was going to die, but at least she was in Luke's arms.

Just as the van was almost at the edge of the drop off, Hutch made one last attempt to pull the van back onto the road.  He mustered up all his strength and turned the steering wheel sharply to the left.  The van swerved sharply away from the edge and crossed all four lanes of the winding road and crashed head first into the rock wall.

The black car skidded to a stop beside the van.  The two men surveyed the damage to the front of the wrecked vehicle.  The hood was all crumpled up and the windshield was smashed.  There was no movement from inside.

"Should we check on them?" the tall guy asked.

"No, there is no way they could have survived a crash like that.  Let's report to Miss Smith.  She will want to know that the Spencers are dead," said the shorter of the two.

"Charles, I don't trust them.  Luke and the girl seem to have more lives than a cat.  I have a feeling that they are still alive in there."

"What do you suggest Hank?" asked Charles

"I think I will stay here and watch the van from the bushes over there.  You go back and get Miss Smith.  If there is any sign of movement in the van, I will call you on the cell phone."

"Why don't you just check inside the van and see if they are alive?"

"No!  They are probably expecting us to do that.  They may have a gun ready to take us out as soon as we open the door.  No.  We will do it my way."

"Suit yourself," said Charles.  "If you want to crawl around in the bushes for no reason, it's fine with me.  I will get the Boss Lady and we will be back."

Hank got out and moved silently into the bushes.  Charles turned the car and sped away in the direction it had came from.

Inside the van, Hutch, Luke and Laura lay without moving.

"Just lay still a minute longer," whispered Hutch.  "We need to make sure they are gone."

Luke and Laura nodded at him.

"Ok.  I think it is safe now," Hutch said.

They sat up in their seats and let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you two all right?" asked Hutch.

"Yes," they both answered at once.

"Luke, I didn't think we were going to make it that time," said Laura.  Her voice was shaking.

"It's ok Angel," said Luke.

He turned to look at her.  She had blood coming from her forehead.

"Laura, you're hurt!" he said grabbing her.

Laura could hear the fear in his voice.  It barely hurt, but it was nice to see how concerned he was.

He ripped a piece off the bottom of his shirt and pressed it to her head to stop the bleeding.  Hutch leaned over him to take a look.

"Let me see, Luke."

Luke shoved him back.  This was his Laura, his Angel.  He had to take care of her.  He gently removed the cloth and saw that the bleeding had almost stopped.  In its place, was a tiny cut.  He dropped the piece of cloth and pulled her into his arms.  He held her as though he would never let her go.

"Luke, we have to get out of here.  Jennifer not going to give up that easily.  They will come back and we can't be here when they do."

"Ok Pal.  What did you have in mind?  This van is no longer drivable and Jennifer is going to have her men at the airport and car rental places.  How do we get out of this town?"

"See Buddy, you need to take a lesson from me.  I think ahead.  I had my associate Mike get us a boat.  It is docked about a two miles from here."

"Are you coming back to Port Charles with us Hutch?" asked Laura.

"No, that would be too dangerous for me.  But I am going to make sure you are safely on that boat and headed north.  Get your stuff.  We walk from here."

They gathered Laura's things and climbed out of the van.  Hank watched them start into the woods beyond the rocks.  He quickly dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?" said a female voice at the other end.

"Miss Smith, they are alive.  It looks like they are heading for the docks."

"Thank you Hank.  My men are on there way there.  Luke Spencer has left me for that woman one time too many.  I want them both dead.  Stay with them, if you can't get them, my men will."

Hank hung up the phone and started after them.

Hutch, Luke and Laura walked slowly, keeping the bushes between them and the road.  Hutch would have felt better if they could have moved faster, but Laura refused to leave her bag and it was slowing them down.

After five minutes of walking, Hutch had a feeling that they were being followed.  He stopped and listened.  There were definitely footsteps coming up behind them.

Hutch turned to warn Luke and Laura.  Hank stepped out of the bushes and hit him over the head.

"Hold it!" he shouted.

Luke and Laura turned around and saw Hutch laying on the ground.  Then they saw Hank.  He had his gun drawn and pointed right at them.

"I told them you were still alive and I was right.  Not that you will be alive for long.  This is the end of the line for the two of you."

Luke motioned for Laura to stay back.

"Go ahead kill me," he said.  "Just let Laura go."

"No Luke!" Laura shouted.

"Laura don't argue with me.  I would happily die right now if I knew that you were going to be safe."

Hank looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"That is very touching Mr. Spencer, but you are both going to die right now.  You will die first while your lady watches, then it will be her turn."

He pointed the gun at Luke and pulled the trigger.  A shot rang out.

"No!" shouted Laura as she jumped in front of Luke.


	8. Just In Time

**Chapter 8**

**A wooded area**

Laura threw all her weight against Luke.  They both tumbled to the ground as the bullet struck the tree behind Luke.

"So the little lady wants to go first.  I can arrange that," said Hank.

Hank aimed his gun at her.  Laura closed her eyes as another shot rang out.  She waited for the bullet to hit her.  She expected a sharp pain, but she felt nothing.  Maybe being shot to death wasn't as painful as she had thought it would be.

"Angel, are you ok?"

She thought she heard Luke's voice.  Was Luke dead too?

"At least we are together," she thought to herself.

"Laura!" Luke shouted at her.

She felt him shaking her.  She opened her eyes to see Luke staring down at her.

"Luke?  Am I…am I dead?" she asked.

Luke laughed.  "No baby, you are alive."  He kissed her tenderly.  "And so am I thanks to you."

"But he had the gun pointed at me.  I heard the shot."

"The shot came from my gun Laura," said Hutch.  "I came to just before he aimed at you."

Laura looked and saw Hank laying on the ground with a gunshot in his back.

"He won't be bothering you again," said Hutch.

"Thanks Hutch, you saved our lives."

She turned to Luke and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Luke, I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"I'm fine Angel.  But you sure scared me when you did that.  Don't you know that you could have been killed."

"I know, but all that mattered to me at the time was to save you."

Hutch held up his hands.

"Listen you two can talk about this when you get home.  Right now, we need to get you out of this town."

Luke and Laura nodded at him.  Laura noticed that Hutch was hurt.  She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Let me take care of that for you Hutch," she said.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not.  Now come over here and sit down."

"Laura, we don't have time for this.  I'm fine," insisted Hutch.

Laura put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Uh oh," said Luke.  He turned to Hutch.  "Forget it Pal, when she gets that look on her face, she means business.  You may as well give in and let her treat your wound.  She isn't going anywhere until you do."

"Oh, all right," said Hutch.

He sat down on a log and Laura bandaged the wound on his head.

"There you go.  It will be sore for a few days, but you will soon be as good as new."

"Thanks.  Can we go now."

Laura nodded and threw her first aid kit bag into her bag.  Soon they were once more on their way to the docks where Mike was waiting for them with a boat.

While they were trudging through the woods, Jennifer Smith and her other three men arrived at the docks.

"When Luke and Laura get here, we will be ready for them, Miss Smith," said Charles.  "They won't escape."


	9. Deception

**Chapter 9**

**Surfland****, ****Florida**** Harbor**

Luke, Laura and Hutch walked up to the boat where Mike was waiting for them.  Mike handed the keys to Luke and mumbled a quick good luck before he stalked off.

"Friendly chap," said Luke.

"He's ok," Hutch replied.  "He doesn't talk much, but he can be trusted.  I guess this is goodbye.  It has been great seeing the two of you again."

Laura looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Hutch.  Thanks for everything."

Luke shook Hutch's hand.

"I will never be able to repay you for all you did for us.  Thanks Pal."

"Hey you can repay me by getting home safely."

They shook hands again, then Laura hugged Hutch.  She and Luke boarded the boat and waved to Hutch.

Luke started the motor and moved them away from the dock.  He took Laura's hand and smiled at her.  Soon they would be on the open sea, heading for Port Charles.

Farther down the dock, Mike walked up to Charles and Jennifer.

"Any problems?" asked Charles.

Mike shook his head.

"No.  The bomb is planted on the boat.  It will go off in an hour.  There will be nothing left of the boat, or of Luke and Laura."

"Excellent," said Jennifer with a sickening smile.

Charles handed Mike and envelope full of money.  Mike started to count it.

"Don't worry, its all there.  Five thousand dollars, just like we agreed."

"It better be.  Any less and it wouldn't have been worth betraying Hutch.  He has been my only friend since I got here."

"Oh, trust me, it was worth every penny to get rid of those two once and for all," said Jennifer.


	10. Bomb

**Chapter 10**

**At sea**

Luke and Laura had been at sea for about forty minutes.

"You know Angel, Jennifer was not too generous with the food while she was holding me.  I am really hungry."

"This is a first.  I am the one who usually says that," laughed Laura.  "Ok, I will go down to the galley and see what I can find.  I didn't go to all this work to rescue you, to have you starve to death."

Luke laughed.

"Thanks.  Laura, in case I haven't told you lately, I love you."

"I love you too Luke."

Laura put her arms around him and kissed him.  Luke was about to deepen the kiss when Laura pulled away.

"I better go get you that food."

"Laura, I am hungry for other things too," Luke said with a smile.  "If you know what I mean."

Laura returned his smile.

"I know exactly what you mean.  Food first, dessert later."

Luke laughed as she walked out the door.  He hoped Hutch's friend had made sure there was enough food on board, because it was going to take them several days to get to Port Charles.

About five minutes later,  Laura had reached the galley and made them each a sandwich.  She began looking for plates.  She opened a cabinet and froze.

"LUKE!" she screamed.

Luke knew that he shouldn't leave the wheel, but he knew from the sound of Laura's voice that something was terribly wrong.  He ran down to the galley as fast as he could.  He saw Laura standing there with her eyes wide with fear.

"Laura?  Laura, what's wrong?"

She tried to speak, but nothing came out.  So she just pointed into the cabinet.

Luke looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the bomb sitting there.  He knelt down to examine it and saw that they only had fifteen minutes till it went off.

He knew he had to protect Laura, but he didn't know how.  They were too far out to sea to be able to make it back to the harbor.  There were no lifeboats onboard.  They could jump overboard, but they wouldn't be able to swim long enough to find land.  There may even be sharks in the water.  But it would be better than being blown to pieces.

He looked at Laura.  She was still frozen with fear.

"Laura?" he said.

She didn't respond.  He took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Laura!  Laura, can you hear me?  Laura!"

She shook her head and looked at him.

"Luke, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to have to jump.  It's our only chance," he said pulling her out on deck.

"Luke, I can't!  I'm not that strong a swimmer.  We are miles from shore."

"Well Angel, I don't have any other ideas and we only have a few minutes left.  So unless you have a better idea, that is what we are going to do."

Laura thought for a second and then smiled.

"Luke, get my bag."

"Oh no!  I am not going to swim with that bag.  I would sink in a second."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask you to swim with it.  I asked to go get it."

"Why?"

"I have an idea."

"Ok tell me, what is your…"

"Luke, just get the bag!" Laura yelled at him.

Luke ran to get the bag for her.  He struggled to get it back to where she was standing.  He handed her the bag and watched as she rummaged through it.  His mouth dropped open with amazement as she pulled out a rubber life raft.

She placed the raft on the deck and pulled the cord for it to inflate.  She reached back into the bag and pulled out two small plastic paddles.

Luke took the raft and put it over the side and climbed in.  He reached up to help Laura in.  He was knocked backwards as she through the bag into the raft.  He rolled his eyes, but decided not to say anything.  Laura climbed over the edge of the boat and into the life raft.

Luke picked up the paddles and rowed as fast as he could.  He wanted to be as far away from the boat as possible when it exploded.

"Laura, if I ever make fun of your packing again, remind me of this."

"I will.  Trust me, I will," she teased.

Neither of them felt like laughing though.

"I love you, Angel," he said taking her hand.

He leaned forward to kiss her, but the kiss was interrupted as the boat exploded behind them.  Luke instinctively covered Laura with his own body.  The debris fell into the water all around them.

They were still alive, but they still had a big problem facing them.  They were at sea in a rubber raft, they had no food, no water and no compass.  Luke had no idea which way to row to get them to land.  He looked at Laura and saw from the look on her face that she knew the seriousness of the situation.

Luke realized how tired he was.  It had to be at least 4 o'clock in the morning.  Whatever was going to happen to them, they would face it in the morning.  For now, they needed to get some sleep.  Luke put his arm around Laura and they both fell asleep as the waves rocked their tiny boat.


	11. Facing the Dawn

**Chapter 11**

**At sea**

Morning came much to fast.  Luke awoke with a start, not quite sure where he was.  Looking around him, he suddenly remembered what had happened.

He looked down at Laura.  She looked so beautiful lying in his arms.  He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  She stirred slightly, not quite waking.  He was glad she was by his side, but he felt guilty that her life was once again in danger because of him.

Laura stretched and looked up at Luke.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he answered.  "I don't really see anything good about it."

"Well you are certainly optimistic this morning.  I see a lot of things good about it."

"Name one."

"We're alive.  We're together.  I woke up in your arms."

"Ok, ok," Luke laughed.  "I said name one."

"I'm hungry, Luke."

"Me too.  I wish we had time to have that sandwich before we abandoned the boat.  Laura, I'm worried, we can go awhile without food, but we are in big trouble since we don't have any water."

"Who said we don't have anything?" asked Laura.

"Don't tell me that you have food and water in that bag of yours."

Laura smiled at him.  She pulled a box of crackers and two bottles of water out of the bag.

"I told you before, never underestimate my packing skills."

"I won't anymore.  I apologize for every time I have ever made fun of your bag.  What…what else do you have in there?"

"Another box of crackers, a very smashed bag of chips, a box of cereal, and four more bottles of water."

Luke took a handful of crackers from the box.

"You know we are going to have to ration this food.  We don't know how long it will be until we see land again.  We don't even know which direction to row.  You don't happen to have a compass in that bag do you?"

"No, never thought I'd need one."

"That's ok.  We don't know which direction we drifted while we were asleep, so it wouldn't help anyway."

They both sat quietly for awhile.  They ate a few crackers and drank a little of the water.

Laura looked at Luke.  He could see the fear in her face, even though she was trying hard to hide it.  He placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed it.  She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Angel, you know we may not make it this time, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," she said.

"Any regrets?" Luke asked.

"Regrets?"

"Yeah, regrets about your life with me."

"Only one.  I regret the time we have been apart.  I would do anything to get that time back."

"Laura, would you marry me?"

"I already said I would.  We are supposed to be in Port Charles planning our wedding right now."

"No, baby.  I mean would you marry me, right here, right now.  We can make up our own vows.  We have always done things our own way.  Would you do that for me?"

She smiled at him.

"You know I will," she said kissing him.

He put his arms around her and deepened this kiss.  


	12. Love on the High Seas

**Chapter 12**

**At sea**

Luke and Laura kissed passionately for a few minutes, before Luke pulled away.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

She turned so she was facing him.

"I Laura, take thee Luke, to be my wedded husband.   To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in good times and in dangerous times, through vendettas against the Cassadines and kidnappings by former girlfriends.   For better or worse, for richer or poorer.  To love, to cherish, to follow to the ends of the earth.  Our love is strong enough that I know that even in death, we will not be parted for we will always live inside each others hearts.  I vow to you that I will remain by your side forever."

Luke was stunned by her words.

"Maybe I should have gone first, there is no way that I can ever top that," he said

"You don't have to top it Luke," Laura said, as she smiled at him.  "Just say what is in your heart."

He took her hand and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I Luke, take thee Laura, to be by wedded wife.  To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, at home and on the run.  I love you for being brave, intelligent and stubborn.  I love you for withstanding all that life with me has thrown at you.  I sometimes feel that I don't deserve someone like you, but I thank the stars every day for your love.  I vow to love you today, tomorrow and forever."

Tears welled up in Laura's eyes.

"Oh Luke."

She leaned into his arms and they kissed.

"Laura, we may not make it back to Port Charles.  I want you to remember that as of this moment, you are my wife again," said Luke.

"Not completely," she said with a shy smile.

"What do you…?" asked Luke.

A look of understanding came over his face.

"Laura are you serious?  It would be crazy to try that in this raft.  It's much too dangerous."

"I don't care, I want to be with you now."

He knew he couldn't refuse her request.  He wanted her too.

His right hand caressed her check, then ran down her neck.  He kissed her passionately on the lips, before his lips followed the path his hand had made.  He moved her long hair to one side so his lips could have more access to smooth skin of her neck.  He heard her moan in response.  

Laura could feel that her breath was becoming uneven.  She shivered in response to his tender kisses.  She placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you.  Oh, I love you," he muttered against her neck between kisses.

He moved his lips back to hers and lowered her to the bottom of the boat.


	13. Quiet Before the Storm

**Chapter 13**

**At sea**

Luke awoke to find Laura lying in his arms.  He bent down to kiss her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I forgot how wonderful it feels to have you in my arms," said Luke.

"Glad to see that I haven't lost my powers over you," she teased.

They kissed again.

"Are you hungry Luke?"

"I'm always hungry," he said with a smile.

She punched him playfully on the arm.

"I meant for food."

"So did I.  I don't know what you were…" Luke teased.  "Why Laura, I am surprised at you, thinking something like that."

He couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

"You know me too well darling."

She laughed.

"Can we have something to eat?  I am really hungry."

"Ok, five crackers each, but that's it.  We have to make our food supplies last."

As they ate, Luke watched the western sky.  It was growing darker.  There appeared to be a storm brewing.  He decided not to say anything to Laura.  There was no need to worry her, besides it may not be very bad.

"So what did your Mother say when you told her you were going to Florida to rescue me?  Did she try to talk you out of it?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Laura, you did tell her didn't you?'

"No," Laura said.

"So no one knew where you were going?"

"Bobbie knows."

"Well that's something anyway."

"Luke, why are you so concerned about who I talked to before I left Port Charles?"

"Because, Barbara Jean is the only person other than Hutch that knows where to start looking for us.  And Hutch thinks we are on our way back to Port Charles.  So let's hope Barbara gets worried and reports us missing.  If she doesn't, then no one will come looking for us."

A rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.  The sky was even blacker now.  Luke hoped that Laura hadn't noticed.  He decided to try to distract her.

"You know Laura, I couldn't believe it when you climbed out of that air vent.  I was so sure that it would be Hutch or Roy coming in to rescue me."

He noticed how quiet she was.

"Angel, is anything wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking," she said

"About what?"

"How fast changes come in our lives.  Friday I was waiting at home for you to come to dinner and now just four days later here we are on a life raft, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean."

"I know.  It doesn't seem real does it?"

"No, it doesn't.  Look at all that happened in between.  I found Hutch, we rescued you from Jennifer, we nearly went over a cliff, we have been shot at, and nearly blown up."

"Don't worry Laura.  I am sure we will get out of this somehow.  Someone will come looking for us soon.  Then we will return to Port Charles and our normal lives."

Laura doubled over laughing at this.

"What did I say?" asked Luke.

"Luke, when did we ever have normal lives?" she laughed.

Luke began to laugh too.

"You got me there darling."

Another clap of thunder was heard.  It was much louder.  Luke knew by the look on Laura's face that she heard it that time.  When she looked at him, her eyes told him that she knew the danger of the approaching storm.

"Don't worry baby.  Its just a little thunderstorm, it will pass quickly."

"Don't lie to me Luke.  I know how bad a storm of any size would be in this little raft."

"I never could hide anything from you.  Yes, it is serious."

They glanced to the west and saw jagged lightening in the black sky.  The storm was racing towards them, possibly only moments away.  Luke hugged her to him.  He turned her so she was looking over his shoulder, away from the storm.

"Luke, I'm scared.  What are we…"

Laura stopped speaking so quickly that Luke was startled.  He pulled back away from her so he could see her face.

"What's wrong?"

She pointed off towards the horizon.  Luke looked in the direction which she was pointing.  He saw what she was looking at.  Far in the distance there was the unmistakable sight of land.

Luke picked up the paddles and started rowing as fast as he could.  The storm was gaining on them.  Luke knew that the storm would hit before they got to shore, but he didn't want Laura to know that.

The wind started picking up.  The waves were tossing the little life raft like it was a toy.  They only had a half mile to go when the storm struck.

Luke struggled to keep the raft heading toward the land.  The waves wanted to send them every other direction.  He didn't seem to be making much headway.

The thunder was deafening.  Laura closed her eyes to keep from seeing the jagged lightening.  She was afraid that the lightening was going to hit the raft.

They were almost to shore.  A large rock appeared in their path.  If they hit the rock, their boat would be punctured.  Luke stopped rowing.  He put the paddle out to push them away from the rock.

The waves were higher now that they were nearer to shore.  One large wave washed over the raft.  Luke heard a scream and turned around.  Laura was gone.


	14. Close Call

**Chapter 14**

**At sea**

"LAURA!  LAURA! Laura, where are you?" Luke yelled.

He looked frantically in the water on all sides of the raft.  He caught sight of her blonde hair in the water.

"Laura, grab my hand!"

She didn't respond.

"Laura!"

He wasn't going to wait for her to come to him.  He jumped into the water and struggled through the waves.  He put his arms around her and pulled her back toward the raft.  For once he was glad that her bag weighed so much, it had kept the raft from being washed too far away.

He lifted Laura and shoved her into the boat.  They were very close to shore now.  He grabbed the edge of the boat and pulled it onto shore.

Luke took a deep breath.  They were safe.  He went to help Laura out of the boat, her eyes were closed.

"Laura? Laura?  Laura!"

He took her by the shoulders and shook her.  He got no response.  He pulled her out of the boat and laid her on the ground.  She wasn't breathing!

"Oh no.  NO!" he yelled.  "Laura don't leave me!"

Tear formed in his eyes.  He fought them back.

"Pull yourself together Spencer and think," he said to himself.  "Lucky made me take that CPR class with him.  I wish I had paid more attention.  I hope I remember how to do this, I'm the only chance Laura has."

Luke bent over her and tried to perform CPR on her just like the instructor had showed them.  He wished Lucky was there now.  Lucky had passed the class, he hadn't.

While he continued the CPR, he thought to himself, "Please let her live.  I can't go on without her."

Suddenly she coughed and a lot of water came out of her mouth.  She opened her eyes and looked at Luke.  She smiled weakly when she saw him.

"Luke," she whispered hoarsely.

"Don't try to talk Angel.  Just rest."

Luke was not one for praying, but he knelt beside her and said a quiet prayer of thanks.

The storm was letting up now.  He knew that he had to get her out of those wet clothes, before she caught cold.  He went to the boat and pulled her bag out.  She had  packed everything else in that bag, she had to have spare clothes.

Luke unzipped the bag and took the remaining food and water off the top.  He was amazed at what he saw underneath.  There was a coil of rope, a pocket knife, some matches in a plastic bag, pictures of the kids, and two blankets.  He removed these items.  Next he pulled out a cast iron frying pan.

"No wonder that bag is so heavy," he said to himself.

Finally he found what he was looking for.  He pulled out some dry clothes for her and saw that she had also packed some clothes for him. Under the clothing, he saw a flare gun.  She was really amazing.  She really was prepared for anything.

He took the clothes back to where she was lying and gently raised her up to change her into dry clothes.  She smiled at him.

"Luke, I'm hungry," she whispered.

"Oh Angel, you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that.  Actually I am glad to hear you say anything.  I thought I had lost you."

He went back to the bag and pulled out the matches.  He fished around in the bag and found a small hatchet.

"Laura I am going to go get us some firewood.  Will you be all right alone for a few minutes?"

"Yes.  Don't worry about me."

"Darling, I always worry about you," he said with a smile.

He went off into the jungle and came back a little while later with a small amount of firewood.  It took a long time to start a fire since the wood was wet.

When he finally had a fire going, he carried Laura over and laid her near it and wrapped her in a blanket.  She dozed off and slept restlessly.  Satisfied that she was all right and warm enough, he wandered a short way down the beach.  He found a tide pool.  The storm had washed some fish into it.

Luke stood in the water and slowly bent over.  He lowered his hands into the water and waited.  As a large fish swam by, he quickly pulled his hands up out of the water.  The fish went flying onto the beach.

He walked over and picked it up.  He carried the fish back to the fire.  He cleaned it with the knife and fried it.  The smell woke Laura up.

"Something smells good.  What is it?" she asked.

"We're having fish for dinner.  How does that sound?"

"Great!"

He helped her sit up.  At the edge of the water he saw some flat rocks.  He rinsed them off  to use as plates.  They ate in silence.

When they were finished, they lay together under the blanket.  Luke held Laura as she drifted off to sleep.  Luke lay awake thinking how happy he was.  He didn't know where they were or how they would get home, but they were safe for the first time in days.  He smiled, pulled Laura closer to him and went to sleep.


	15. Missing

**Chapter 15**

**Deserted island**

Laura opened her eyes and stretched.  She still felt weak, but at least she was alive, thanks to Luke.  She sat up and looked at Luke lying next to her in the sand.  When he was asleep, she could still see the young man she fell in love with, years ago.  It was hard to believe how much time had passed.

She looked around at their surroundings.  All she could see was the beach, the water, some large rocks and the jungle.  In the distance, she saw some trees behind the rocks.  They had coconuts on them.  Laura stood up to walk, but her knees buckled under her.  She struggled to stand up again and began a long, slow walk toward the trees.

Laura finally reached the trees and looked up.  She wondered if she had the strength to shake the tree hard enough to make some of the coconuts fall.  She would never know unless she tried.  She looked back toward the campsite.  The rocks blocked her view, so she could not see it anymore.  She put her hands on the tree and stated to shake it.

Meanwhile back at their campsite, Luke was waking up.

"Good morning Angel," he said before you opened his eyes.

No response.

"She must still be asleep," he said to himself.

He opened his eyes and leaned over to wake Laura.  She wasn't there.  He looked around frantically.  She was no where in sight.

"Laura!" he yelled.  "Laura!  Laura!"

Luke hopped on one foot as he struggled to put his shoes on.  He didn't want to take the time to sit down to put them on.  He continued to yell for her.

"Laura!  Laura, where are you?"

He glanced towards the jungle.

"Oh no," he thought.  "She wouldn't go in there alone.  Would she?"

Fearful of what could happen to her in there, he ran towards into jungle yelling her name.

"Laura!  Laura!"

As he disappeared into the jungle, Laura came out from behind the rocks carrying four coconuts.  She walked to the fire and sat down.  She wondered where Luke was.

"He must have went to find us something for breakfast," she said to herself.

She walked over to the bag to try to find something to crack the coconuts with.

In the jungle, Luke was still looking for Laura.  He was having trouble moving through the heavy foliage.  He was sure she wouldn't have come this far.  He struggled on.  He was afraid to go too far.  If he got lost, he wouldn't be any help to Laura.  On the other hand, if he didn't go on, something terrible could happen to her in the jungle.

"Laura!  Where are you?" he yelled.

He was worried about her and angry at her at the same time.

"Darn it woman, where are you?" he thought.  "Maybe she went another direction."

He turned around to start back to the campfire.  He pushed his way though the bushes.  As he emerged on the beach, he saw her sitting by the fire.  He threw back his head and sighed with relief.

"Laura!" he yelled running to her.

She smiled at him.

"Luke, where have you been?" she asked

He stared at her a moment and then laughed.

"Where have I been?  I've been looking for you.  I thought you were lost in the jungle.  Where were you?"

"I walked down to those trees there to get us some coconuts for breakfast.  I'm sorry if I worried you.  I thought I would be back before you woke up."

"That's ok, but next time tell me where you are going."

He kissed her.  She smiled at him, touched by his concern.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you.  Oh, I love you."

They kissed again.  Laura pulled away.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Luke laughed.

"Oh!  You're killing me Angel.  Did anyone ever tell you that you have lousy timing."

 "If we eat now, I will have extra energy for other things later," she said making her voice as seductive as possible.

Luke's eyes widened and he smiled at her.

"One super deluxe breakfast coming right up.  You get those coconuts ready.  I saw some fruit not far inside the jungle.  I will be right back."

Laura watched him walk away.  She smiled.  Maybe they were stranded here, but at least they were together.  Being with Luke could make anyplace feel like home.


	16. Alone Together

**Chapter 16**

**Deserted island**

Luke watched as Laura ate her breakfast.  She was still as beautiful as the day he met her.  Divorcing her was the worst mistake he ever made in his life.

Laura looked up and noticed that he was watching her.  She smiled at him.  He leaned over and began kissing her.  She set down the rest of her food.  She didn't seem to be so hungry anymore.

Laura turned to face him.  Luke placed his hands on her face.  He slid his arms down to her shoulders, and then ran them all the way down to the small of her back. He pulled her to him.  He placed his lips on hers and kissed her.  The kiss was really tender at first, but quickly became more passionate.

Luke lowered his hands until he found the bottom of Laura's t-shirt.  Luke ran his hands up the back of her shirt, his fingers pressing into the soft skin of her back.  He pulled the shirt up over her head, and threw it into the sand.

His right hand caressed her check, then ran down her neck.  Soon his lips followed his hand.  Luke moved his lips back up to her mouth.  

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

He slowly lowered her down on the blanket.


	17. Discovery

**Chapter 17**

**Surfland****, ****Florida******

Hutch had not seen Mike since the day Luke and Laura got on the boat.  It was unlike him to stay away so long.  He decided to go look for his friend.

He spotted him getting into a cab.  Hutch got a cab and had the driver follow him.  He got out at the hotel where Jennifer Smith had been staying.

He followed Mike inside and get on the elevator.  He watched the elevator as the numbers increased.  It stopped on the seventh floor.  The floor Jennifer's room was on.  Hutch began to get a bad feeling that his friend had betrayed him.

He pushed the elevator button and went immediately to the seventh floor.  He went into the supply closet and removed the grate from the air vent.  He crawled through it till he got to Jennifer's room.  He heard voices.

"I hear you have a report for me," said Jennifer.

"The bomb I put on the boat wasn't powerful enough.  It severely damaged the boat, but it didn't destroy it," said Mike.

Hutch's eyes widened with fear as he realized that they were talking about the boat Luke and Laura had been on.

"It was powerful enough to kill Luke and the girl, wasn't it?"

"I'm not sure Miss Smith.  My men recovered the remains of the boat, but there were no sign of them.  It is possible that they survived."

"Charles, find out!  If they are alive, make sure they don't stay that way," she said.

"Yes boss," said Charles.

Mike turned to leave.  Hutch crawled quickly back to the supply room.  He followed Mike outside.  He caught up with him as he turned the corner.

Hutch grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Hutch!" he exclaimed.

"What did you do Mike?  What did you do to Luke and Laura?"

"I.. I didn't do…"

"Don't lie to me!  I know you put a bomb on their boat.  I want to know why.  There were…are my friends.  Why did you turn against me?"

"I needed the money Hutch.  That lady offered me five thousand dollars to put a bomb on the boat.  I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring them back!"

"I think they may still be alive.  There was no sign of them in the boat"

"They had better be.  If they are dead, I will kill you myself.  Until I find out, you are not getting out of my sight.  We are going to go look for them."

"Just…just the two of us?  We wouldn't stand a chance against Miss Smith's men."

"Don't worry, I plan to call for reinforcements."


	18. A Call for Help

**Chapter 18**

**Port Charles**

Bobbie was in the yard playing catch with Lulu.  Lesley sat close by watching them.  The phone rang.

"I'll get it Bobbie," said Lesley.

She got up and walked inside.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

"Hello?" she repeated.

"Is this Bobbie Spencer?" a voice asked sounding unsure.

"No, this is Lesley.  Who's calling please?"

There was a long silence before the voice at the other end came back on.

"Lesley, it's Hutch," he said.

He felt very unsure of how much to tell her.

"Hutch?  I…I don't believe it.  Where are you?  How come you are calling now after all these years?"

"Lesley, I would love to chat with you, but I need to talk to Bobbie as soon as possible.  It's a matter of life and death."

A worried look came over Lesley's face.

"Is this about Luke?" she asked

"Yes.  Please may I speak to Bobbie?" Hutch asked.  He hoped he could change the subject before she could ask about Laura.

"Sure."

Lesley put down the phone.

"Bobbie!  Can you come here a moment," she called.

Bobbie came inside holding Lulu by the hand.  She saw the worried look on Lesley's face.

"Lulu, why don't you go upstairs and play with Lucas?"

"Ok."

She watched Lulu happily climb the stairs.

"Lesley, what's wrong?"

"Hutch is on the phone.  He says he needs to talk to you about Luke.  He said it was the matter of life and death."

Bobbie stared at the phone as if it were a snake.  She slowly picked it up.

"Hutch?"

"Bobbie is that you?" he asked.

"Yes."

 "Look, I hope I am not making a mistake calling you.  I ran into Laura.  I helped her to rescue Luke."

"So Luke is safe.  Is he with Laura?"

"Well he is with Laura, but I am not sure that they are safe."

 "What do you mean?  What happened to Luke and Laura?"

She heard a gasp behind her.  She wished she hadn't asked that last question out loud.  She had forgotten that Lesley was there.

"Bobbie, what…" Lesley started.

Bobbie held up her hand to tell her to wait until she was off the phone.

"Hutch?  Please tell me, what happened to them?"

"I put them on a boat, they were headed back to Port Charles.  A friend, someone I trusted betrayed me.  He was working for Jennifer."

"And?"

"Bobbie he put a bomb in the boat.  It exploded about an hour after they left the docks."

"No!" Bobbie screamed.

"Bobbie, calm down.  I have reason to believe that they might still be alive.  I need your help to try to find them."

"You got it.  Hutch, do you really think they survived?"

"Knowing those two, they probably did.  The point is, there were no bodies in the boat when it was found."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"Come down to Surfland, Florida as soon as you can.  Bring whoever you think you can trust."

"You got it.  I will be on the next flight."

She hung up the phone.  She was afraid to face Lesley.  She knew that she had to tell her the truth.  She just didn't know how to do it.  She slowly turned around.

"Bobbie, what happened to my daughter?" asked Lesley.

Bobbie opened her mouth, but nothing came out.


	19. To the Rescue

**Chapter 19**

**Port Charles**

"Bobbie!  Bobbie I want to know what has happened to my daughter."

Bobbie was silent..

"Come on, Bobbie, I know that you know where she went."

"Lesley sit down."

Fear swept across Lesley's face as she and Bobbie moved to the sofa.

"Lesley, I don't know where to start.  I guess I will start from the beginning.  Jennifer Smith kidnapped Luke.  He managed to get a message to Laura.  She took off to Florida alone to rescue him."

"Oh no.  Why did she go alone?"

"You know Laura.  When it comes to Luke, she doesn't always think straight."

"I know.  So, what does Hutch have to do with this?"

"Laura ran into him in Florida.  He helped her rescue Luke."

"And then?"

"They got on a boat to come home and it exploded."

"What?"

"Jennifer had her men put a bomb on board."

"No!  My baby!" Lesley cried.

"Lesley, Hutch thinks they may still be alive.  I am going down there to help him search for them."

Lesley stood up.

"I'm going with you."

"Lesley, I don't think…"

"I said I am going with you.  Look Bobbie, every time Laura has been in danger in the past, I waited for someone else to rescue her.  Not this time.  I am going and you are not talking me out of it."

Bobbie smiled.

"Now I see where Laura got her stubborn streak," she laughed.  "Ok, you win, but what are you going to do with Lulu?"

"She can stay with Lucky.  Elizabeth will help him."

"Ok, sounds good.  I have a few phone calls to make."

A few hours later, Bobbie and Lesley sat side by side on the plane.  In the seat in front of them, sat Roy and Sonny.  Behind them was Nikolas.

Bobbie hoped that this would end in a happy reunion, not with a funeral.


	20. Shots in the Sand

**Chapter 20**

**Deserted ****Island******

Luke and Laura lay in each other's arms, staring at the sky.

"Luke, do you think they'll ever find us.?"

"I don't know darling.  I'm sure someone will notice we missing and start to look for us."

Laura sat up and looked down at Luke.

"Look for us where, Luke?  How will they know where to look?  We don't even now where we are."

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up," he said.

He sat up and turned to face her.

"I not giving up either Luke.  It just that…"

She paused and lay back down, closing her eyes.

"Just that what?  Laura?"

"I'm scared Luke.  I'm scared that I may never see my children again."

"Don't be scared.  We still have a chance.  You said that you told Barbara Jean where you were going right?"

"Yes, but how will that help?  She don't know we were coming back by boat."

"Maybe she will get worried, maybe she will come to Florida, maybe she will find Hutch…"

Laura sat up and shook her head.

"Luke that is an awful lot of maybes.  Most people will tell you that basing your hopes on all those maybes is just wishful thinking."

"Angel, most people would have said that our entire life together was impossible.  We are not most people.  We are Spencers.  Now, what is the one thing that is true about Spencers?"

"They don't give up," she whispered.

"Say it like you mean it," he demanded.

"Spencer's don't give up!" she shouted.

She smiled at him.

"That's what I wanted to see.  Your smile gives me the strength to do anything.  I promise you that we will get off this island."

"I believe you Luke," she said.

She put her arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

They heard a sputtering sound.  The sound startled them and they pulled apart.

"Luke, what is that?"

Luke stood up and looked around.

"I don't know Angel."

The sound continued to get louder.  A helicopter came into view.  Luke began to wave him arms to attract their attention.

"Down here!" he yelled.  "Down here!"

The helicopter came closer.  Laura looked up and saw a face inside that she recognized.

"Luke! No!" she yelled.

She grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the jungle.  He stopped so fast that it spun her around to face him.

"Laura, what is the matter with you?  This may be our only way off this island."

"Luke, Jennifer is in that helicopter!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes.  I'm positive."

The helicopter was coming closer by the minute.  Luke and Laura started to run toward the jungle.  Shots were fired from the helicopter.  Luke pushed Laura to the ground and covered her body with his.  The gunfire ended and the helicopter flew over the island, obviously looking for a place to land.

"Luke, I think you can get off me now," Laura muttered with her mouth full of sand.

Luke didn't answer her and he didn't move.  She wiggled her way out from under him.

"Luke?  Luke?"

She gently rolled him over onto his back.  His eyes were closed.  Laura saw that he had blood coming from his shoulder and his head.

"Luke, wake up!  Please wake up." she yelled.  "Luke!"

He did not respond.

She bent over him with tears in her eyes.

"No, Luke, no," she cried.


	21. Jungle Escape

**Chapter 21**

**Deserted ****Island******

"Luke!" Laura cried again.

She buried her face in her hands.  Luke moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  He saw Laura bent over him.  He tried to move his hard to touch her hand, but a searing pain shot through his shoulder.

"Laura?" he whispered quietly.

She continued to cry.  He knew she hadn't heard him.

"Laura," he said, louder this time.

Laura slowly pulled her hands away from her face and looked down at Luke.

"Oh Luke, I thought…" she cried.  "I thought you were dead."

Luke laughed weakly.

"You know that it's nearly impossible to kill me."

"But you've been shot."

She reached up and gently touched his forehead.

"The bullet hit my shoulder, Laura."

He pointed to a rock lying in the sand.

"I hit my head on that rock when I pushed you down.  I guess I was knocked out."

Laura got up and ran to her bag and pulled out the first aid kit.

She quickly bandaged Luke's head.  She then turned her attention on his shoulder.  She was relieved to see that the bullet had passed all the way through his shoulder.  At least she wouldn't have to remove the bullet.  She cleaned his wound and applied a bandage.

"You're really good at that."

"Well, Rick and my Mom were both doctors.  Not to mention the fact that I have got a lot of practice being married to you," she said.

She helped him to sit up.

"Where did the helicopter go?"

"I think they were looking for a place to land.  We need to get off the beach.  Do you think that you can walk"

"Sure I can," he said.

He slowly got to his feet.  His knees buckled and he fell back to the ground."

"I guess I am still a little dizzy," he said.

"Well, we can't stay here in the open.  Lean on me and I'll help you."

Luke struggled to his feet again and put his arm around Laura's shoulder.  Slowly they made their way into the jungle.

After about half an hour, they stopped to rest.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked.

"Better.  I think I can walk on my own now."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"Luke, do you think they are on the island looking for us?"

"Probably.  We can't stay here.  We need to find someplace to hide.  Maybe there is a cave or something around here.  Are you ready?"

She nodded.  They got to their feet and started moved farther into the jungle.


	22. Help is on the Way

**Chapter 22**

**Surfland****, ****Florida******

Bobbie stood in the airport with Lesley, Nikolas, Sonny and Roy.  She wasn't sure where they should go now.  She had spoken to Hutch one more time after his initial call.  He told her to wait in the airport and he would contact her.

She looked around at all the people in the airport.  She wondered if she would even recognize him when she saw him.

She saw the worry on Lesley's face.  She reached out to grasp her hand, but someone bumped into her and knocked her backwards.  The man jammed a piece of paper in her hand and ran off.

Nikolas helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"I ought to go after that guy," said Sonny.

"No.  I fine.  Really."

"What is that paper?" asked Lesley.

Bobbie unfolded it and read it out loud.

"Meet me at noon, in the alley behind the building at 145 Elm Street. Hutch."

"It's 11:45 now, we had better get a move on it," said Roy.

They left the airport and got two taxis.  A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the building.  Nikolas paid the driver and they walked around to the alley.  It looked deserted.

"Bobbie?" a voice whispered.

"Hutch?"

Hutch emerged from behind a row of garbage cans.  He smiled at Bobbie.

"It's good to see you again, Bobbie," he said

He gave her a hug and turned to Lesley.

"Hi Lesley.  Don't worry, I am sure that Laura is alive, wherever she is."

"Thanks Hutch," she said.

He turned to face Roy.  His mouth dropped open.

"Roy?  I thought you were dead," he stammered.

"Yes, that's what everyone thought, but I'm still around.  Good to see you again," said Roy.

"Good to see you again too."

Hutch looked at Sonny and Nikolas, then he looked back at Bobbie.  She realized that he didn't know them.

"Hutch, this is Sonny Corinthos."

"Hello," they said at the same time.

They shook each other's hand.

Hutch turned to Nikolas.  Bobbie stepped forward to introduce them.

"This is Nikolas Cassadine.  He is Laura's son."

Hutch just stared at him.  He couldn't believe that Laura could have a son this old.  It made him realize how long he had been running.

"Nice to meet you Nikolas," he said shaking hands with him.

He looked around at all of them.

"We have to hurry.  I think Luke and Laura are still alive, but we have to find them before Jennifer and her men do."

"Where do we start?" asked Bobbie.

Hutch pulled a large piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.  He laid it on the ground and they all knelt around it.

"I have a map.  The red X is where they found the boat that Luke and Laura were in.  There are four islands within a ten mile radius of that spot.  I know Laura had an inflatable life raft in her bag.  If they left the boat in that, they might have been able to reach one of those islands.  My plan is to rent a boat and check all four islands."

"Agreed," they all said.

"We have to move now, because I think Jennifer is already looking for them."

They all nodded and started out of the alley.


	23. Leap of Faith

**Chapter 23**

**Deserted ****Island******

Luke and Laura were moving quickly though the thick foliage.  They heard voices and Luke pulled her down behind some thick underbrush.

"They have to be here somewhere!" yelled Jennifer.  "I want them found and killed."

"But Miss Smith, I thought you wanted to marry Mr. Spencer," said one of the men.

"Not anymore.  Spencer had all the chances he is going to get and he blew them.  Now they shall both die."

"Yes boss," they all said.

They started to walk away.  Luke motioned for Laura to follow him in the opposite direction.  Laura stepped on a branch.  The sound was as loud as a gunshot.

Jennifer and the others spun around.  She saw Luke and Laura.

"There they are!  Get them!" she ordered.

Luke took Laura's hand and they ran as fast as they could.  They made sure that they didn't go in a straight line.  Their only chance was to lose them.

The foliage seemed to be getting thinner and the light brighter.  They came out into a clearing.  It was a dead end.  The clearing ended at a cliff.  There was no way to escape.

Laura looked off the edge of a cliff.  It was a long way down.  She saw the ocean far below and at the edge of the water there were large jagged boulders.  She didn't like what she was thinking, but she knew it was the only way.

"Luke, we have to jump," she said.

"Are you crazy?  Look at those rocks.  What if we miss the water"

"Are you saying you're scared?  The Luke I married all those years ago wouldn't even hesitate at jumping."

"Angel, I'm getting too old for this."

"No you're not!  We have two choices.  We can jump.  There is a chance that we will be killed, but there is also a chance of surviving.  Our other choice is to stay here and wait for them to find us.  We will die for sure if we do that."

Luke smiled at how brave Laura sounded.

Voices and footsteps were heard rushing through the jungle.  They were getting closer.

"When you put it that way, I have to agree with you," said Luke.

He reached out for Laura's hand.  She grasped it and squeezed it tightly.

"You know that we might not make it, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes."

They leaned toward each other and kissed passionately.

"No matter what happens Angel, I want you to know I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

The kissed again.

Jennifer and her men rushed into the clearing.  They had their guns drawn.  Luke clutched Laura's hand tighter.

"Get them!" yelled Jennifer.

Luke and Laura looked at each other and nodded.  They ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped.


	24. Going Home

**Chapter 24**

**Deserted ****Island******

Jennifer Smith stood frozen for a moment.  She couldn't believe what she had just seen.  Her men were standing at the edge of the cliff.  She walked over to join them.  She looked down.  Luke and Laura were nowhere in sight.

"It's over Miss Smith," said Charles.  "There is no way they could have survived."

Jennifer nodded.  She was in shock.  She still wanted to marry Luke.  She couldn't believe he was really gone.

At the bottom of the cliff, Luke and Laura were treading water behind a large bunch of boulders.  They made sure they were well hidden from view of the cliff.  Luke peeked around the boulder and saw that Jennifer was no longer standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Ok, lets move, but stay low," he whispered to Laura.

She nodded.

They climbed out of the water and slowly made their way along the shoreline.  At last the beach, where they had been staying came into view.  Luke looked around to make sure they weren't being watched.  No one was in sight.  He took Laura's hand.

"Come on!" he yelled.

They ran toward their campsite.  They began throwing all their things into Laura's bag.  Luke struggled to get it into the life raft.  They climbed in and shoved off.

"We did it Angel.  We got away!  We should be safe now.  Jennifer thinks we're dead."

She smiled at him.  She knew they were still in danger.  They were once again at sea, not knowing which way to go to get home.

Suddenly Luke pulled her down into the bottom of the raft.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a boat coming.  I don't want them to see that someone is in this raft until I make sure who it is.  Just stay down."

As the boat came closer, Luke could make out people standing around the edges of the boat.  They seemed to be looking for something.

"Laura, do you have any binoculars in that bottomless bag of yours?"

She nodded.  Without raising up, she carefully unzipped the bag and rummaged through it.  She pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Luke.  Luke shook his head in amazement.

"I should have know," he said.

He focused the binoculars on the boat.  He saw Hutch standing on the starboard side.

"We're saved Angel!" he yelled.  "It's Hutch!"

She raised up and smiled.

"Over here!" they yelled together.

The boat made its way over to them.  Hutch lowered a ladder over the side.  Luke helped Laura to climb onboard.  She saw Lesley and flew into her arms.

"Mom!"

"Oh Laura, you're safe," said Lesley.

Everyone onboard hugged Laura and shook hands with Luke.

"Mom, where's Lulu?" asked Laura.

"She's fine.  She's with Lucky."

Luke turned to Hutch.

"How did you know where to look for us pal?"

"Just a hunch."

Bobbie came over and gave Luke a hug.

"I called the police.  They are going to arrest Jennifer and her friends as soon as the helicopter lands.  It's over."

"Thanks little sister," he said.

Luke took Laura's hand and they walked into one of the cabins on the boat.  They sat down on the bed.  Luke leaned over and kissed her.

"We're safe Angel.  We're safe and we're going home."

"I love you Luke," she whispered.

Luke kissed her again and lowered her onto the bed.

"I love you too," he said.

Later that evening, Laura lay awake with her head on Luke's chest..  Luke was sound asleep.  She was so happy.  They were safe and they were going home.  Best of all she was right where she always wanted to be.  She was in Luke's arms.  Everything was right in her world again.


End file.
